


For You, With My Whole Heart

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Awkwardness, Childhood Memories, Day 7 - Morning glory (Willful promises), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Respectfulship Hanakotoba 2019, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: It was a huge step for little Spectre... so huge that his heart was about to burst.





	For You, With My Whole Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, Day 7 of Respectfulship Hanakotoba!! ^O^
> 
> I dunno how "willful" that promise is tho XP

Hiding in the darkest corners was something little Spectre was used to. When nobody could see him his heart would not drum so anxiously, his throat wouldn't be so dry, his tongue would not seem like it was tied into a knot.

But that was _before_.

Back when he was at the orphanage, at the cursed place he wished to just erase from his memory.

_Here_ was different.

There was no place that more seemed like a home to him, a child who often failed to even properly exist in this world... so unnoticed and unloved he used to be. No wonder that as time passed he began to seriously consider himself as something out of this world. Something incomprehensible by the rest of humanity and, thus, ignored if not outright hated.

_Now_ was so different though.

Ryoken... no, Ryoken-sama was in the room, reading something near the window. Gentle sunlight was shining around his frame, wrapping him in a golden luminous veil.

Spectre was only eight, and this feeling seemed so enormous, all-encompassing and frightening that his legs barely held him. His heart pounded so hard that he could hardly breath.

But he was determined to do it. He had never had so much courage burning him inside. It was truly scary what he was about to do though... and yet he wsn't turning back.

_One, two, three, four, five_...

He didn't even finish counting inside his head when he came out of the shadow behind the wall where he was hiding and quickly approached his master.

"R-Ryoken-sama..?" he mumbled timidly as he stood right next to him, casting his own shadow all over the book in Ryoken's hands.

Spectre immediately realized that his behavior was disruptive so he quickly opened his mouth to apologize... but then his master looked up at him and gave him a smile so lovely that his heart almost stopped.

"Hey there. What's up?" Ryoken moved a bit to the side on his coach, inviting Spectre to sit next to him.

Spectre didn't flinch though. All of a sudden he felt so anxious and petrified that he couldn't maintain a proper eyecontact with his master, let alone say anything at all.

"Is something wrong?" Ryoken frowned a bit, sensing that there was definitely something off about the mood.

It was then when Spectre was hit by an imaginary lightning bolt and acted swiftly, not giving it a second thought.

"T-this!" he bowed and reached out to the older boy.

A bouquet of pretty dark blue flowers caught Ryoken completely off guard.

"W-wha..."

"F-for you! W-with all m-my heart!" Spectre spluttered, cursing his entire body for trembling so pitifully.

Recently, Ryoken-sama took him to a beautiful flower field... the one he used to go when his life was so much more different.

_Before his life went downhill_.

That place... Apparently it was very dear to Ryoken-sama's heart.

"Oh, is that morning glory?" he asked, taking a closer look at Spectre's gift.

The younger boy gulped and nodded.

He remembered it well, those flowers covered the entire field, turning it into a breathtaking "sea" of deep blue. Spectre was so amazed that he dared to imagine how Ryoken-sama would lie among such beautiful bloom and gaze up in the sky, having it reflected in his own eyes... so clear and shiny.

"Well, thank you!" finally, young Kogami accepted the gift; when the two boy's hands accidentally touched though, Spectre's breath hitched in his throat.

A brief moment when Ryoken brought the bouquet closer to his face, to feel their delicate aroma, seemed to last forever in Spectre's world, but then he was promptly pulled back into reality by the way his master smiled at him.

"It was a bit unexpected, still. Any special occasion?"

Thoughts were akin to cockroaches inside Spectre's head, he could hardly gather them, resulting in another moment of super awkward silence; his cheeks were getting hotter as well and soon enough his entire face, up to the tips of his ears, began to burn. It was a miracle that he managed to speak after all.

"I, uh... I-it's nothing special, sir."

Ryoken's lips curled into a tiny but still visibly sly smile as he intensely eyes Spectre from head to toes, inevitably making him shiver even more.

There were times when young Kogami found the kid outright strange... like, considering the very circumstances that brought the two of them together in the first place.

Ryoken gave himself a mental slap.

No, he was _not_ going to think about it... at least, not right now.

"Nothing?" he r_eally _hoped his smile wasn't giving away that small bit of uncertainty that stirred his heart at its very core. "Boys don't usually give flowers to each other so out of the blue, y'know?"

Spectre knew.

He knew and that was making his heart racing so bad, but...

"_I have to say it..!_" his mind screamed at him, pushing him hard to take this one step.

_A big one, truly._

"R-Ryoken-sama..." his voice was husky, shaky, and yet he spoke. "I know it may sound weird at all, but I... I..."

He took a deep breath and as soon as his eyes met his master's... a huge wave of confidence rose literally out of nowhere and washed away all his worries as he gave Ryoken probably the biggest smile in his life.

"I may not do it well and make lots of weird stuff, but, no matter what, I will try my best to make you happy!"

...And then he lost his ability to speak again as his heart stood still, waiting for Ryoken-sama's response.

It came quickly... and in the way Spectre could not expect at all.

His entire being fluttered when Ryoken's soft lips touched his overheated forehead. A simple but deeply affectionate kiss grabbed a hold of Spectre's heart and... made him lose it.

"I'm sure you will," young Kogami winked at him playfully. "I'm looking forward to... Spectre?!"

Morning glory bouquet carelessly ended up on the floor as Ryoken needed to free his hands in order to catch the younger boy... who fainted right on that spot.


End file.
